sageopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Max Pearson
Harold Sanchez (real name Max "Slap Head Steve" Pearson XI) was a late settler to Spicy-Memia, who formed the Spicy-Memia Communist Party and served as it's leader from November 2016 until February 2017, and later served as a Member of Parliament on probation. Political Career Upon arriving in Spicy-Memia, Sanchez decided to form his own political party. On 23rd November 2016, the same day a truce was attempted during The First Chicken Goujon War, Sanchez formed The Spicy-Memia Communist Party, determined to run in the next elections and slowly build a successful campaign until the elections came. On the 25th of February 2017, a new law of the state was created, saying that all Communist ideals were a form of degeneracy and any associated with them were to be placed in The Gulag at once. As a result, the Communist Party was shut down and any remnants of it were destroyed. Sanchez initially attempted a coup against the government, but he failed and was sentenced to life in The Gulag. Max In The Gulag.png Sanchez later regarded that The Gulag was 'a prime source of Commie banter'. It was also stated that The Gulag Wars, a series of attempted breakouts from The Gulag which later resulted in warfare, were caused by him so that he could 'screw over the government pigs'. However, this has yet to be proven, though he is still referred to as 'a degenerate' in parliament as a result of the rumour. It is also stated that Ethan Davis would regularly 'beat the shit out of him' for being a Communist piece of shit. At some point in early March, Sanchez was let out on probation, and after a while, dropped his Communist ideals and became a budding politician, albeit on probation. He also converted to Sageism and praised the works of authors such as Jose Barrence for their incredible works of religious literature such as The Book of HP Sauce. The Public Leg Amputation Incident On March 29th 2017, a History professor by the name of Dr. Hulm was giving a public lecture on 18th, 19th and 20th century medicine, amputations and diseases. Midway through his lecture, he offered numerous people in the audience to have a go at staging a leg amputation of the eighteenth century. Several people volunteered, including Tom Skeates and Jose Barrence. Sanchez volunteered to be the patient for the performance, which he later admitted regretting. During the fake leg-cutting, the cover to the saw slipped off, resulting in Sanchez's left leg being severed off in it's entirety. Sanchez survived the ordeal, and was transferred to Port Hardenhuish Hospital, where he was treated and properly amputated. The incident was primarily blamed on Joseph Escott, who had shook the saw, resulting in the cover slipping off and Sanchez's leg being severed. Joseph issued a public apology on HSN, whilst Sanchez was photographed with his amputated leg by Barrence to publish in his new magazine 'Sageism Weekly', a magazine dedicated to Sageism and prominent figures in the religion. Sanchez issued a public statement on HSN, stating: 'Although my left leg is gone, it is the will of Sage, as said in The Book Of Daddy's Sauce, thy will be done.'